garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Pooky
Pooky is Garfield's huggable teddy bear and best friend, that Garfield discovered stuffed in a drawer. Garfield sometimes communicates with Pooky as if he were a living animal; he can also be over-protective of Pooky. When Pooky lost an eye, Garfield requested a new eye for Pooky as his Chirstmas present. Garfield isn't shy to show his love for Pooky, often grabbing it in hugs, causing Jon to be a bit envious that the teddy bear is more loved than him. Certain strips have shown Pooky as sentient. In one instance, we see Pooky rollerblade past Jon, who assumes Garfield is playing a prank. However, we then see Garfield at the other end of the room, implying that Pooky is skating under his own power. Pooky's first appearance was October 23, 1978. Over the years, Pooky has had several close calls; losing his leg and arm and having his eye fall off, but Garfield has always been by his side. In a 1986 sequence when Garfield had amnesia, he cried out a tear when Garfield didn't want to play with him, along with Jon and Odie, who also cry. He actually does have an absent mind himself, but has no brain, or common sense, because he is a teddy bear. He enjoys what Garfield does, because Pooky is his only friend, who doesn't criticize his sloppy-like attitude. He is the sidekick of the Caped Avenger by also wearing a cape. He had a brief cameo in Garfield: The Movie and Garfield: A Tale of Two Kitties. Pooky was more bigger in the first film. In the second film, he is a tiny Ty-Beany Baby doll with a shaking-rattle inside him. He also appears in the live-action stage play of A Special Garfield Christmas, held at California theatres, near Thanksgiving and Christmas, also confirming that he is a teddy bear, who first belonged to Jon. Pooky volunteered in the stage play, A Special Garfield Christmas'' to go down to fix the power with Jon, but his fate is unknown after Garfield is explained why he must be'' able to change his ways of attitude. His latest apperance was January 11th 2009. Jon's Concerns toward Pooky *In one strip, Garfield was watching television with Pooky. After he finished watching a program, Garfield left leaving Pooky on the couch. The program changed to a documentary about bears nature while Jon walked by. *Jon fixes Pooky up now and then, showing he likes Pooky. Trivia *Garfield gave him the name Pooky, confirming that it is unknown if Jon did not give Pooky his name. Or it is possible that Jon had called Pooky, what Garfield calls him. *One mouse tried to give Pooky as a birthday present to his son in one strip, near the 1990s. Garfield was angry about it. *Pooky once had a sequence, cornering himself that he had been squeezed so hard, the cotton inside him became a blobby squiggle , that enlarged his head. Jon fixed it by making Pooky have his body enlarged with extra cotton, making Pooky much more larger than Garfield and overweight as well. Garfield pulled up Jon's shirt for fixing Pooky by not fixing him correctly. *Nermal is able to sleep on Pooky's lap. Garfield wishes that he could do that. Category:Other Characters Category:Gags, Running Jokes